


a good wife

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Bad Touch, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Graphic Description, Kink Meme, Non-Consensual, Sniffing Panties, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Count Varley REALLY wants to secure a good marriage for Bernadetta, so who isheto refuse if her potential husband's father wants totry her outto see if she's worth it?'- Written for the FE3H KinkMeme.
Relationships: Ludwig von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	a good wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! 
> 
> If you are going to read this, know that I am not sorry and that I had a ball writing this vile, disgusting, horrendous fic :D
> 
> I hope whoever requested this will be happy! Enjoy! 
> 
> FE3H Kink Meme @ https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html

The scent of Count Varley’s cigars permeated the room; the dark, oakwood study he spent most of his days in- it was dimly lit, surrounded by bookshelves and liquor cabinets of all kinds. 

Jacques wasn’t usually one for company. He was a fearsome bear of a man whose temper and vile disposition didn’t make for the most  _ excellent  _ of partners, when it came to pleasantries- Ludwig von Aegir knew this, and yet, he didn’t care. 

He was just there for the girl.

Bernadetta sat on the leather couch across from her father and the other man, only vaguely imagining what was to come and bracing herself for… whatever it was.    
She was tense, knees together, hands clasping each other for dear life- her eyes focused on the bruises and cigar burns on her legs as she drowned out the older men’s conversation with her own self-degrading thoughts. 

_ This is what you’re supposed to do. This is all you’re good for. This is normal. This is what you deserve- _

“And you say House Aegir is the first request you’ve considered responding to-?” the Duke asked in a tone that seemed rather nonchalant, all things considered. The Count immediately replied, lying through his teeth as he did. 

“Of course,” came Jacques’ low voice, a growl, a murmur in the darkness of the room. He breathed out a cloud of grey smoke before he continued. “You are our first choice- why wouldn’t we accept a request from the noblest House of the Empire?” 

Bernadetta’s eye twitched a little as she heard the menacing baritone of her father’s voice- uttering such pleasantries, such lies, as the Duke approached her. 

Duke Aegir’s large hand came to tilt up the girl’s head for her to face him. He observed her as one observes a prized mare, with as much judgement as there was materialistic interest. He turned her head to one side, then to another, scrutinizing her facial features as though he was judging whether or not she was worthy of any kind of value.

“Doesn’t she  _ speak _ ?” asked the Duke in an almost disdainful tone. 

Jacques nodded, tapping his cigar’s ashes into a used, gold-rimmed tea cup. 

“She only speaks when spoken to- isn’t that right, Bernadetta?” 

All he received as an answer was a meager whimper. Ludwig quirked a brow at that, the hand at her face going to brush a lock of lavender-hued hair behind her ear.    
Bernadetta started trembling. She hated this. She hated every second of this- and yet, she could not run, she could not hide. She could not scream, either. 

At the end of the day, whatever was about to happen would never be as soul-crushing, as violent and as traumatic as her father’s beatings. 

His hands seemed to attempt to soothe her- they weren’t succeeding, no, but  _ still _ . Duke Aegir straightened his position all while keeping a hand at Bernadetta’s chin, his thumb pressed to her lips as he looked back to her father.    
  
“May I…?” 

The Count waved a hand, puffing on his cigar once again before he replied. 

“Do as you wish. I already told you that you were welcome to indulge.” 

_ Indulge _ ?

Bernadetta gulped now that she was certain what was going to happen. 

There wasn’t much else that her mind had registered after that. Neither the grin on the Duke’s face, not the dulcet words he had uttered as he knelt between her legs, forcing her knees apart and cooing at her. Her hands were balled into tightly-knit fists that shook with each hot breath she felt against her inner thighs. She begrudgingly held her skirt up for him as he shoved his face down there, between her legs- and she almost craved death as she not only felt, but  _ heard  _ as he breathed in the scent of her dampened panties. 

She shot a desperate, pleading look to her father as she felt Duke Aegir’s hands grip her thighs again to take another whiff, only to be glared at. Count Varley’s eyes were as dark as they were cold and unforgiving; a deep purple hue one would liken to a horse’s liver. Bernadetta feared his gaze- she always had. Today, perhaps, she hoped she might see the glimmer of fatherly mercy within them- 

There wasn’t any to be found. 

Jacques Varley felt no love, no compassion, no pity for his daughter as she was being fondled and groped by the Duke. She was an asset, and he would use her as such- even if it meant that she’d have to let the Duke’s fingers violate her intimacy- 

She cried out as he did, gasping, panicking as Duke Aegir slid in a second finger and sniffed her hair, then her neck, before he groaned softly and ground against her thigh. 

“ _ Bernadetta _ .” 

Her father’s voice was as stern as it was commanding- he snapped at her, really, glaring to make sure that she wouldn’t scream any more than that, that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself, or worse, him. She was to let the Duke do as he pleased lest she pay for her insolence- 

“It’s fine,” uttered the Duke in a tone that was far too sweet for him to be using as he was taking advantage of a girl young enough to be his own daughter. He kissed Bernadetta’s cheek and sat on the couch, manhandling her to have her sit in his lap. He held onto her and cradled her almost like a child as he continued to finger her, just so he could have a better look at her face, as she squirmed and panicked and whimpered and  _ begged _ .    
“You’re a rather  _ sensitive  _ one, aren’t you?” 

Bernadetta didn’t reply. She didn’t want to look at Duke Aegir’s face as he looked down upon her- especially not as she felt his cock harden underneath the weight of her body. She looked down, cheeks flushed, tears in her eyes as she let out a desperate little grunt and moan, clinging to the Duke’s shirt as he touched her. 

Lo and behold, he removed his drippingly wet fingers from her, only to pull out his thick, hard cock and stroke it before her eyes. Bernadetta whimpered at the sight, but quickly silenced herself, allowing the older man to rub his member against her thigh before he held her close, closer, and picked her up- only to slowly ease her down onto his shaft- 

“Wait! No! I don’t--”

“ _ Bernadetta _ !” barked Count Varley as the poor girl began to sob, clinging to Duke Aegir as she did. The Count snarled and got up, ready to punish her for her insolence- 

The Duke grinned and locked eyes with Bernadetta’s father, silently ordering him to sit back down.    
He held onto Bernadetta’s lithe body as he thrusted into her and listened to her whimper and babble incoherently, hiding her face in his shoulder as he spoke. 

“I thought you said House Aegir was your first choice, Varley.” 

Jacques wasn’t… sure how to respond to that. He was confused, if anything. He blinked as he sat back down, the end of his cigar dropped into the tea cup as he did. 

“What are you-”

“What I mean is-” Aegir continued, snarling and biting his lip in pleasure as he rolled his hips against Bernadetta’s own. “Why isn’t your daughter a virgin, Varley? Have you had others  _ try  _ her?” 

“I- No- That isn’t-”

He was interrupted by another one of Bernadetta’s sobs- he glared at her. 

That stupid,  _ useless  _ little-

“It’s quite alright,” cooed Duke Aegir as he thrusted in and out of Bernadetta a few more times, just to see how she’d react, to feel how warm and tight she was around him. “I can forgive your  _ lies _ , Varley. On certain conditions, however.” 

With that he licked at the side of Bernadetta’s neck, getting another cry and whimper from her as he thrusted further into her. He pulled away from her and began unbuttoning her blouse, little gold rosebud by little gold rosebud, until the swell of her breasts were in view. 

“I wish to  _ own  _ this little doll of yours until she is to be wed to my son. Understood?” he purred at the Count, holding a hand out to him while the other possessively grabbed the young girl’s backside.    
“And I demand that you add half to her dowry.” 

Count Varley simply watched as the Duke sat there, comfortably using his daughter as a cocksleeve as he fucked  _ him  _ over, as well. He thought for a moment, then snapped, then complied, grabbing Ludwig von Aegir’s hand and giving it a firm shake. 

There was little to no chance for him to marry his useless brat of a daughter to any higher family of the Empire. This was a fact. 

And so, he watched as the Duke fucked his daughter to tears and listened as she begged for him not to hurt her any more than he already had- He watched as the Duke pulled out and used Bernadetta’s panties as a cumrag, purring and cooing and praising the girl for letting herself be used the way she had been. 

Count Varley was tired. He was tired, and he was annoyed that this transaction hadn’t gone the way he had initially expected it to. 

And so, he sat back. He waited, lighting another cigar as he did. 

He’d make his daughter pay for her uselessness  _ later _ .


End file.
